


Without you here

by Mikyuna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Just domestic fluff, M/M, Merlin being sick and missing Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikyuna/pseuds/Mikyuna
Summary: Merlin is sick and is missing Arthur.





	Without you here

**Author's Note:**

> I really just was in the mood for fluff and had to write this out, though I did plan to have more actual Merthur interaction the story kind of created itself ^^  
> Is not beta'd, and I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best but english is not my native language sadly 
> 
> I hope at least some people can enjoy this, have fun :3  
> (Oh and if you like it - I live for comments and constructive criticism o/)

Merlin groaned unhappily and curled in on himself. His head throbbed and his throat felt like it was on fire. Cursing silently, he remembered the trip he had planned on going with Gwen, Arthur and Lance. They had wanted to celebrate graduating from university by camping, which was kind of their tradition since Highschool, at least for Merlin and Gwen who were childhood friends since forever.

But since Merlin had to get sick right before the trip, they were now about to leave without him. While the three of them had tried to persuade them to postpone it, Merlin had known that it would not have worked. Gwen was leaving England for two years to do her Master degree in Australia and Lance, always the besotted fool, would follow her everywhere. So, although Merlin always had Arthur, and he was his world, this had been the last chance for the trip. After Merlin insisted, the others finally gave in and had left this morning. Not without preparing a big care package of course, complete only with Arthur’s sorry excuse of chocolate muffins.

Staring at the huge flower bouquet standing on his window sill. Grinning slightly, he imagined Gwen ordering it, demanding the most ridiculous color combinations and the biggest flowers. It truly was an abomination, but Gwen knew that it would make him happy, and Merlin loved her for it.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh and decided it was certainly time to get up, he never took too well to staying in bed, especially when he was alone. Since the four of them had started their flat share Merlin had become used to the presence of his flatmates. Then, after he and Arthur had finally gotten their shit together and moved from excessive and very platonic couch cuddles to sharing Merlin’s bedroom most of the time, Merlin realized how reassuring the closeness of his boyfriend was. When he was upset or unwell, he took to curling up against Arthur on the couch while reading or searching for any kind of physical contact, and Arthur always was happy to give it to him.

It still was a mystery how Merlin and Arthur (or “Merthur” as Gwen not so secretly called them) had come to be. When the four of them had first moved together, Arthur being Lance’s friend that conveniently also searched for a flat, Merlin and Arthur wouldn’t stop bickering with each other for weeks. Regardless of this, Gwen quickly catched on to Merlin’s real feelings for his new roommate. He would never admit it outright, but he had felt a deep connection to Arthur from the start, which had equally infuriated and confused him from the start and caused him to always try to rile Arthur up.

Additionally, Merlin had never before felt any form of attraction to a member of his own gender, so that had been a lovely time. Funnily enough, when Merlin realized his not so straightness, the first one he eventually came out to was Arthur. Merlin still didn’t know what had possessed him that night.

Lance and Gwen had been out and Arthur, who Merlin had intentionally tried to irritate for months, had seen right through him and tried to console him. Naturally he had been surprised that Merlin actually didn’t hate him and had become a steady pillar on Merlin’s way to come out of the closet. Merlin was still astounded how little Arthur – at that time still supposedly a raging heterosexual and son of a very conservative father – had cared about Merlin’s feelings for him. After his confession the two of them only got closer, to the point where even Lance realized something was up. And Merlin had been happy, probably because he and Arthur already acted like a couple, long before Arthur nervously confessed he probably liked him not only platonically and they both agreed to give a committed relationship a try.  
And as strange as it was from the outside, with their still not ending bickering, they really worked well together.

When Merlin thought about it, he still started grinning like a fool, and it made his mind go all fuzzy. Or maybe right now that was more due to his illness. Letting out an amused huff, Merlin swung his legs out of the bed and slowly stood up, blinking away the black spots forming in his eyes.  
In the kitchen he nearly let his favorite cup fall as suddenly the doorbell rang. Cursing, and immediately regretting it as his throat started throbbing painfully again, he made his way to the door. As he opened it, he nearly doubled over as he saw who stood in front of him, grinning warily at him.

“Hi Merlin” Arthur began cheerily, ignoring Merlin’s incredulous impression. “Don’t just stand there gawking, idiot, you look like you’re about to fall over! Let’s get you back in bed.” Before Merlin could as much as mutter a protest, Arthur had swept him from his feet and carried him back to their now shared bedroom. When he laid Merlin on the bed, he finally found his voice again. “What the fuck-“ Before he could continue he collapsed into a coughing fit, only stopping when Arthur put a glass of water in his hands and he drank greedily.

“Ahem, why the fuck are you not with the others?!” Merlin tried again, voice surer this time.  
When Arthur wouldn’t meet his eyes, he grew impatient. “Arthur!”  
“Okay, okay. I came back because I love you and I couldn’t bear to know you are lying miserably at home while we have a great vacation!” Arthur suddenly burst out, cheeks flushing and again not meeting Merlin’s eyes.  
Merlin would have none of it. Pushing himself up from the mattress he lifted one of his hands to his boyfriends face and turned it to himself.

“That. Is _so_ adorable and stupid. You _love_ those trips!” he exclaimed, equally incredulous and touched. “I love you too you sap” he whispered before giving Arthur a light kiss on the cheek, then comfortably cuddling his thin frame into comforting, gentle arms.  
“ ‘s okay for you to cuddle a little more?” He muffled shyly, Arthur already positioning them side by side. “I’ll get sick too you know” he murmured amused.  
“I’ll…I’ll take responsi…” Merlin started before drifting of too sleep, secure and safe, already feeling so much better than only a few hours ago.  
He was right where he was meant to be.


End file.
